I See True
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: My mom hates me. And I hate her. I can hear her gaggling about the importance of whatever and to be nice and thoughtful and blah. My father, he's more like it. He showed me how to hunt, how to inflict punishment. I was his prized warrior. My mother was hated, even though I should've listened. And then, suddenly, I was hated by both. I saw true.
1. Ch 1- Awaken with secrets

_My mom hates me. And I hate her. I can hear her gaggling about the importance of whatever and to be nice and thoughtful and blah._

 _My father, he's more like it. He showed me how to hunt, how to inflict punishment. I was his prized warrior._

 _My mother was hated, even though I should've listened. And then, suddenly, I was hated by both._

 _I saw the truth. It hit me._

 _But by then I had nothing left._

* * *

I opened my eyes, the first time in my life. I could see my mom and my dad talking about something important.

"-I gave birth to him, I know that he is nicer than **your** true self. I will teach him kindness." My mom said.

"Honey, we've been over this, why would you care for them anyway? They deserve it. If you teach him that way, he'll grow up to see things wrongly." My dad.

"It's not wrong! It's right! How could you not care for those? you just force them to do your bidding."

"Because they are as smart as our prey! all they need to do is take orders and they'll get food! that's all they understand anyway."

"They know you're cruel! They know it's wrong! They just keep doing it because we force them too! It's tyranny, it's-"

"Doveswift, the kit's awake. he'll hear you."

I looked up at them with my wide blue eyes. "What's bad? Who's dumb?" I blinked and yawned. My mother and father exchanged glances. Weird.

My mom looked at me.

"Don't worry, Purekit, everything is fine. just tiny things here and there we disagree on." My dad's eyes hardened at this.

"Oh, look! You've finally opened your eyes!" Mommy smiled at me like I was perfect.

I soaked in the glory.

"Yes! Yes I did!" I said brightly.

Mommy laughed.

"You seem to have floated down from starclan," My dad smiled.

"What's our names?" I wanted to know.

My mom looked at me, "What a smart kit you are! well, my name is Doveswift, and your father here is Whitestar. We've decided to call you Purekit. Well, mostly your dad did."

Why did she sneer while she talked? It was weird.

"Honey, you promised you would go on the evening patrol, didn't you?

"Oh right! Well, bye my precious!"

She went out of the nursery.

My dad smiled at me weirdly.

"Okay Purekit, I want to show you the right way of doing things."

* * *

 **(This is edited. I deleted some bits that were plain embarrassing. My english teacher would kill me!)**


	2. Ch 2- Faking Kindness

My father padded towards the forest. I followed close behind.

He stopped in a little circle in the forest.

"What do you notice about yourself?" He said suddenly.

I was confused. "Daddy, what do you mean? I'm like everyone else!"

"No, you aren't. There are cats who don't deserve anything. In fact, Starclan made a mistake by making them."

"I don't get it." My big eyes widened.

"There are cats who are... well, it's complicated. Just think of big, dumb cats who can't understand that much. we help those cats."

"How?"

"Well, we catch food for them and we keep them healthy and give them place to sleep. All they have to do is do a little task now and then. Earn their keep. They have to do what we tell them. That's reasonable, right?"

"Yes papa, it is."

"Yes. Exactly. they get every essential they will ever need, and every once in a while they have to take a simple order, one they can understand. they're not that bright."

"Okay."

"Well, your mom is a bit wrong with her ideas. She thinks the cats shouldn't need to have an occasional order or everything. She believes that the cats are just like us. That isn't true. Got it?"

"Got it" 

"Yes. So anyway, your mom thinks they should be peppered and given everything. That's not good. They need to be fit and healthy, being vain is bad. and we don't want bad bloodline to spread, so you can't mate with them. They can't sleep with us becuase we might become... like them too. If you are always close to them, one day, you will turn to their side, dumb, demonic, poor. We have to keep away from them. "

"Okay, I get it. Mommy shouldn't be so stupid, we're nice to them."

"Exactly, let's go home, shall we?"

"One more thing daddy. How do we know the difference between the Good cats and the Dumb cats?"

"Perhaps another time." My father said, and he padded away.

As a kit, I never would've expected how lives could go wrong, and how you could watch it fall apart in front of your eyes.

Why'd you want to die.

* * *

 **I hope you like it. I think it's great! reveiw on every little thing (though no flames please** **)**

 **WOOHOO!**


	3. Ch 3- Early Burdens

As I get back to the nursery I sleep, and in the morning light, my mother is waiting for me.

"Hi honey," She smiles at me lovingly. "Why don't we go for a little walk out of camp."

I follow my mother to the exact spot my father talked to me last.

"My dear kit, I want to tell you that they're are some cats who are less... fortunate than us"

"Yes mommy?"

"Your father doesn't think they deserve anything, and he forces them to obey us, with little food and less water."

"But Daddy-"

"I know you're dad is nice, but sometimes people make mistakes"

"Daddy said-"

"But these cats are just like us. Just because of they're fur difference, we judge them harshly-"

"Daddy's says they're _STUPID_." I said. Mommy was being annoying, didn't she know those cats are dumb?

My mommy's face twisted, showing an emotion I hadn't learned at the time. Pure hatred.

"Well," She muttered, " Isn't that just what Daddy would say? That lying, backstabbing little excuse for a cat! Pretending to have sympathy for me. Pretending that he was helping to work toward my goals to get justice! Please, my kit." She looked at me through her enormous blue eyes. "You aren't like your father. You care for those black cats..."

"Black cats?" I wondered. "Is that how to tell them apart?"

"Yes, my sweet, once a kit is 6 moons, You're father-" her face scrunched up when she said this. I didn't know why. "- Whitestar, because he is leader, he calls up the cat and tells them whether their **pure** or **tainted**. It's an unfair system. A horrible way to split up the clan."

My mom was a white cat with a bit of orange tortoiseshell splotches. I was complete white, almost like my dad, except I had a little blotch on my ear. The blotch was midnight black.

"But..." I said, but was stopped.

"Just remember what I said. You'll understand when you're older. Just. Remember."

As we head back to the nursery. I think about everything. I think that my thoughts are too complicated for a kit's. I think that I don't want to have to decide now. I think I don't want to think about it.

And while I'm curled up, safe and warm near my mother, I cannot get any sleep that night.


	4. Ch 4- Newly Tainted

Six moons later, I was in the nursery, playing with my friend Stormykit. Stormykit looked weird. Her face was half-black, and half-orange tabby. And her eyes were different colors too. She didn't have very good vision though. Shee was born shortly after me.

" Purekit! Play with me! maybe we can ask Doveswift and my mom Cherrytip if we can explore the camp!"

Stormykit's mom was tabby, like the other side of her face.

Stormykit and I were good friends. My dad didn't really know we were friends, but my mom was okay with it. I was scared when my dad found out he would ban us from seeing each other, because Stormykit wasn't tainted or anything, she's just misunderstood.

"I can't, Stormykit, I have my ceremony today!" I purred proudly. Suddenly, I heard my father meows echoing through the nursery.

"All cats worthy may meet me on the High Oak!"

"Come on, Stormykit!" I squealed excitedly, "watch my ceremony!" I pushed her playfully.

We strode across the room and to the High Oak, tails touching, heads held high.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Purekit, you have reached the age of six moons. I deem you Pure. You have the opportunity to become an honored warrior, the opportunity to climb to greatness. Your mentor will be Brokenclaw. I hope Brokenclaw passes on all his valued knowledge and skill to you.  
Until you become a warrior, you will be known as... Purepaw!"

I smiled as I touched noses with my father.

The crowd of cats were breaking apart, heading to their different duties in the clan. I hopped off the High Oak.

"But wait!" my father said, smiling weirdly, "We have one more ceremony to attend to today."

"He must mean you!" I half-whispered to Stormykit excitedly.

"May Stormykit please come up to the High Oak?"

Stormykit padded up to the High Oak, jumping nervously.

"Stormykit, you have reached the age of six moons... But before we get to that, let's talk about something else.

Did your mother ever tell you who your father was?"

Stormykit gulped nervously, then shook her head.

"No, of course she didn't. That murderous, traitorous she-cat! She was mates with a _Tainted_." Gasps echoed through the camp.

"That black cat was a retched, **Tainted** , corrupted tom! I quickly disposed of him, though." I didn't know what that meant, unless... I didn't know what it meant. My dad wouldn't do something like that, right?

"You are going to be an example to everyone. That this is what happens to cats who don't follow the rules" He took Stormykit, and held her by the head, showing her half-faces to every cat.

"Now, what about you? Are you Tainted or Pure?" He paused dramatically, eyes gleaming horribly. "Imagine a river. Half of it's water are Pure, half of it Tainted. The taintedness spreads like a disease, and soon, the whole river is Tainted. That is what will happen to you, my friend. You are tainted. Your mentor will be Greyfur. Serve the Pure well, unless you want to face the consequences... Until you become a warrior, you shall be known as...

 _Tainted_ paw."

"Now, may Purepaw and Cherrytip please come to my den?"


	5. Ch 5- Learning to Kill

I am frightened right now. Almost frozen in fear. You should never be frightened of your father and I know it.

But I can't help it. The way my father talked about the _disposal_ of my friend's father.

"Come." Stormykit's- no, Taintedpaw's mother walks in front of me. However scared I must feel, She must be worse. So I move to my father's den, wondering how in Starclan did I manage to disobey him. ' _I hope it isn't about me being friend with Taintedpaw'_ I think. No, it couldn't be. She's Tainted now, So I'm not her friend anymore.

I arrive inside my father's den. Cherrytip comes in behind me. The vines cover the opening, so no one can see us.

"I'm glad you've become a apprentice, son. We will soon become a great warrior! But I need a small little favor done before you start your training. Is that okay?"

I'm not in trouble! And my father praised me! I was happy to do any favor he asked.

" I can do it! Anything you say!"

"Really?" he said, looking... amused. Yes, he looks amused.

"I promise."

He smiles. it is not a proud smile, though, it what I would now call evil.

"Kill Cherrytip."

Taintedpaw's mom snaps up to action and tries to run out of the den.

My dad moves faster than her, like he had been anticipating this, and pulls her neck down and holds it between his claws. Cherrytip struggles, but Whitestar is stronger.

"Okay." He says almost normally.

I panick. Kill a cat? I would never do that, would I? I make a pathetic whimpering noise. No matter how much I would try to keep it in, I knew I was afraid.

"Nervous little jitters, yes?" my dad says. "Don't worry, I happened to me too. When my father first showed me how to kill. You need to be tough, when you're leader."

Cherrytip coughs, struggling for air.

Whitestar looks down at her. "Cherrytip, since my son does not want to kill you, you are released. If I ever see you anywhere near the clan again, I will kill you."

Cherrytip is releases from his claws. Now Taintedpaw would never see his mother again.

After Cherrytip runs away, I walk out of the den.

My father stayed inside, and I can hear him mutter, "Soon, Purepaw, my son... Soon you will learn to kill."


End file.
